


an apocalypse

by starlight_sugar



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_sugar/pseuds/starlight_sugar
Summary: i don't normally put fan poetry on ao3 but fuck it, this one's good. if you want to say hi I'm on Tumblr @pervincetosscobble and Twitter @jazfiute !





	

he has an earthquake smile:  
powerful, unkind, crooked, and it  
knocks something loose in your  
chest, and you can’t look away  
from his hands, forest-fire bright,  
fingertips that sparkle and  
snap and you are blinded,  
and he laughs like an avalanche and  
you are falling, falling, fallen  
for monsoon eyes and you want  
to stand your ground but  
the ghost in your lungs is  
telling you to give it up, and  
he smiles that earthquake smile,  
and something in you breaks loose -  
opens up - and he, oh, he is  
a hurricane with skin, a body filled  
with power, a body pressed against yours  
and you don’t stand a fucking chance  
when he kisses you and you are  
swept into the storm.

(remember, if he is this and more  
\- and he is so much more -  
then that means you are his world.)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't normally put fan poetry on ao3 but fuck it, this one's good. if you want to say hi I'm on Tumblr @pervincetosscobble and Twitter @jazfiute !


End file.
